Silver Snow
by Storiesfordays
Summary: When she was a little kid, Snow got kidnapped. Her grandma worked for Cadmus and without realizing it, she gave her granddaughter to them on a stick. Even though she acts like it, she's no normal teenager. Rated T for some swearing and some discussions with insinuating some themes.
1. Chapter 1: Not telling you

**_Im really bored today even though it's Christmas. So I decided to write... A lot. This is an old story I wrote a year ago and just added a bunch of details and made it coherent_**

 ** _I own Snow... :)_**

* * *

 ** _|El Paso, El Paso HS_**

 ** _|12:35am_**

 **Jaime's POV~**

"Science book, science book... Ha ha! Found you." I say under my breath

' _You know I could have used the x-ray vision that I posess to help you find that book_ ' Scarab says as I put my science book in my school bag. 'Look Scarab, this mess in my locker existed wayyy before we met so I don't need your help.' I shoot back pointing discreetly at my locker so people don't think I've gone crazy. I pat my pant pockets a few times and notice that my phone is gone.

'Now where is my-'

 _'Jaime.'_

'Phone, phone, phone...'

 _'Jaime.'_

'I can find my phone without you. Phone, phone- 'I say, well thought while looking for my phone in my locker

 _'Jaime!' Says louder in my head, not loud enough to be considered screaming but very close_

 _"_ WHAT!? " Without realizing it I say that last part out loud and everyone that is next to me looks in my direction so, I decide to do the smartest thing I can think of;

"Euhhh, I was talking on the phone, yeah my phone..." I say hesitantly as I take my hand out of my locker holding my phone and putting it next to my ear.

'What do you want you stupid bug?' I ask mentally furious

 _'Someone's in trouble.' Says Scarab in his monotone voice_

'Who?' I ask as I look around me,

I turn around and see her. Usually she would be smiling and laughing happily but this time, she's in an unsteady situation...

"How could you? I thought we were friends!" Asks Emiliana with tears flowing down her cheeks and then raises her hand to-

' _Slap' slap her..._

Yeah maybe I should do something.

* * *

 **Snow's POV~**

'Ok. It didn't hurt but that's gonna leave a mark.' I thought. She was in front of me, her hand was still up next to my face and my head was still turned around from the impact. "Ok chicas, c'mon. How about we talk before hitting each other." That voice...

"How about you stay out of this, huh?" She told him with daggers in her eyes."C'mon Emiliana, don't be so hard on Snow! Listen to Jaime. Maybe you should talk thi-" Miguel adds "She asks you out then sleeps with you! I don't need to talk it out with her! I need to make her know her place!" Emiliana snaps now angry and full on crying

At this point, Jaime is just looking at me as if I have two heads. I can't blame him though, Emiliana _is_ the kindest girl in school! She wouldn't snap at someone for no reason

"Snow?" He asks with worry in his eyes. Ok now he's killing me! He just said my name with the sweetest voice ever!

* * *

 **Jaime's POV~**

"Snow, is it true?"I ask not wanting to believe it

"Yeah, so what? It's none of you're buisness" she replies. She's so calm, she doesn't even blink. Everyone is looking at us.

Her long brown hair is in a ponytail and out of her face which brings her beautiful silver eyes out. I can't help myself but stare at them and I start to think about her.

 _'The girl is lying Jaime Rayes. Her heartbeat accelerated when she answered and she seemed to be sweating from her hands.'_ Scarab says snapping me out of my daydream

'But why is she lying?' I ask no one in particular

 _'Ask her.'_ Answers Scarab

'I can't ask her that! Nobody knows she's lying they all think its true! I can't just ask her that out of nowhere in front of everybody like that. I'll ask her later when it's just the two of us.'

' _Why not now?' Asks Scarab_

' _Riiiiiinnnggg'_

Because I have to get to class.

* * *

 ** _|El Paso ,_** ** _in a park_**

 ** _|7:34pm_**

'This is the worst day ever. First, I'm late for school. Then Jaime sees me in one of those situations and now, I'm gonna get in trouble with abuela for being in a fight. Awesome.' I think. I sigh and start to think about him ;Jaime, we had to pair up for a project in science today and Jaime picked me to be with him, I couldn't even look him in the eyes so I only spoke if it was about the project.

"You shouldn't be out this late" I turned around and saw Blue Beetle. Great now I'm also getting in trouble for talking with a super hero. "And that's your problem because...?" I replied nonchalantly, wondering what abuela would say if she saw this.

"These streets aren't very secure, chica" Did he just call me chica? That actually reminds me of someone

"Look _chico,_ I think I'm old enough to take care of myself! I don't need some guy in a suit telling me what to do, especially one who doesn't show his face, clear?" I say with as much sass I can muster up, but I swore that, for a minute, he reminded me of someone.

"Crystal. And the name's Bl-"

"Blue Beetle, I know" I cut him off before he has time to finish his sentence

* * *

'Is it me or did she just roll her eyes at me?' I ask myself

 _'Exterminate her.'_

 _"_ What? No! I'm not doing that!" 'Why is she looking at me like that?' I ask myself "Qué? Ohh, I just said that out loud didn't I?" I say rubbing the back of my neck nervously

She rolled her eyes at me ,again, I swear she does that a lot, but for a second I'm pretty sure I saw a small smile.

"Don't you have somewhere else more important to be?" She asks with confidence.

 _'Maybe you could ask her now.'_ Says Scarab basically interrupting my conversation with Snow

'Ask her what?' I know exactly what he's talking about but disregarding it as I get sucked back into the beauty of her eyes.

 _'Why the Emiliana hit her.'_

'Isn't she going know that I go to the same school as her?' I ask kind of irritated that he's still there

 _'Then ask her why her face is bruised.'_

 _'ugh fine'_ I say ,mentally, displeased with the turn of events

 _"_ Not really. Hey, I'm curious! Where did you bruise your left cheek?" I ask smirking to rebound from the awkward silence and the fact that I've been staring at her eyes for the past two minutes.

'Ok now she looks mad!Way to go stupid bug.' I sigh internally

"If I tell you, you'll leave?" She asks now back to her normal self but probably still pissed about my question

"Yes" I say a little bit too eagerly. 'well that was easy! I think? '

" I bumped into a tree" she says lying through her teeth

 _'The Snow is lying.'_

'No really! I haven't noticed. It's not like I was totally there when she got hit by her friend.' I add rolling my eyes

 _'But you were there.'_ Reply's Scarab confused

'I know, it's called sarcasm Scarab.' I answer him

 _Noted._

 _"_ Now that I told you, you have to leave" back to scare one

" _sigh._ Ok you win. I'm leaving but you could at least come up with a better lie" I say that last part a little bit too loud. 'Scarab, activate flight mode. '

 _'Activated.'_

As I'm flying, I start thinking about Snow. I've had a crush on her ever since she came to our school, well four months ago when school started. On the first day of school, first period I met her. We were in science class and sometimes when kids are too advanced compared to the people in their class, they get to have that class with people a year older than them so they don't get bored in class, that's what happened to Snow. She's only fifteen but she's so smart and pretty and those eyes that look like the winter in Happy Harbor...

 _'Jaime Rayes, you shouldn't get too close to her.'_ Once again, Scarab cuts me in my daydream.' Porque? ' I ask paying even less attention to my surroundings, not that I was doing such a good job earlier at that.

 _'Because she is making you mentally unstable.' He adds_

 _"_ What do you mean by unsta-" I say out loud but get interrupted by crashing into a building because I was flying too low.

"Since when was there a building here?" I ask out loud still not paying attention around me and constating that if I flew 3ft higher, my nose wouldn't feel sore right now

"You ok Blue? You don't seem too whelmed" Chuckles Nightwing giving me his hand to help me up

"NIGHTWING?! What are you doing in El Paso?" I start to worry that he might have seen that scene with Snow.

"Just came to check on you, and pretty sure the building is older than you" he replies

"Do we have a mission?" I ask a little irritated that Scarab didn't tell me about the wall

"No, but what's the talk about stability?" He asks now with a smirk on his lips

"The scarab told me I was unstable ... While flying" I reply unsure if he was going to buy it.

"Well you did bump into a building" he answers, once again, laughing

* * *

 ** _El Paso 10 days later, same park_**

"Not gonna tell me today either?" He asks me while following me around the park

Díos mío, he's so persistent! It's been ten days and everyday he asks me the same damn question!

"Fine, you want to know?" I ask now officially done with this

"Finalmente" he says raising his hands in the air to drop them back to his sides again.

"First you have to answer one of _my_ questions" I add smartly

" Depends on the question, no personal ones" says Beetle with a stern tone in his voice.

I rolled my eyes 'figured' I thought then ask "Why do you want to know so much, you don't know me and I sure as hell don't know you so why?" I say retaining my claws back in my hands

For a minute or so he stayed there looking at me surprised, but then he started to think about his answer.

"I don't know... I'm just a curious beetle I guess" he adds a smirk at the end of his answer. If abuela was here she would have dragged me back home by the ears because for a second I considered biting that smirk of with my teeth.

"Apparently, I slept with my friend's boyfriend" I say still mad about that smirk staring wide into his eyes

"Did you?" He looked surprised

"Yes" I answered confidently wanting him to leave me alone. I had to be at Jaime's for our science project.

"Don't lie, Snow" he said while rolling his eyes. "Tell me why she thought that" he continued

" 'sigh' There are some girls that started rumours about me" I finally say not knowing why I'm trusting him with this information about my private life

" Why?" He asks actually curious

"They were probably bored" This time I was honest, since I don't know the answer myself. "Emiliana was the only one who didn't believe the rumours, the rest did so she was my only friend left" I continue.

"Let me guess. The rumours were that you were sleeping with people's boyfriends?" He says it in a way that sounded more like an affirmation than a question.

"Exactly" I say looking down embarrassed

"So the boyfriend cheated on his girlfriend?"

"Yup" I say popping the 'p'

"Then the girl found out and she wanted to know who it was so he blamed it on you because it would be the most believeable choice?" He asks unsure

"That's pretty much the story" At this point I realized how dumb of an excuse that was. Anybody could have said that to indescriment themselves! I mean he doesn't know me so he's maybe thinking that I'm trying to cover my acts or something.

"Don't worry, I believe you!" This time he says with a sweet smile on his face. "But..." He continues " I don't get why you didn't tell them that it wasn't you. You lost all your friends from what I understand just because of some stupid rumour!" Says Beetle looking confused

"I..." That surprised me. " I just don't like the attention I guess, and it's not like I _need_ friends to survive or whatever!" I say with no hesitation what's so ever... Ok with a lot of hesitation

"Then, maybe I could be your friend!" He asked shyly now looking down at the ground while rubbing the the back of his neck

I start to laugh and calm down Yeah, not happening. "Sorry, I don't think we'd get along." I say instead of telling the truth. I don't really like heroes or whatever they call themselves. Me, friend with a hero...ha, not happening! Abuela would have my head.

* * *

 ** _You may have seen some clues about what Snow is, yes she's half human half animal, no she's not half cat... That would be too predictable._**

 ** _Next chapters will only be Snow's POV_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas;)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking Evening

**Welcome back! So in this chapter we discover a little bit about Snow and we have a little bit of action.**

 **Also, like in my other story (Being a Secret) I will change the episode just because I don't want to make it exactly the same but I will keep the general idea and keep the end of the chapter like it's supposed to be. Ex: Vandal sends 6 members of the league into space for 16 hours in the episode, well it's going to be the same ending in the chapter but what brings them to that will be changed.**

 **Also, in this story, Jaime disappeared during the winter break and they got assigned the project a few days before. They usually met on Mondays.**

* * *

 **|El Paso**

 **|Two weeks later...**

As I walk home, I already start smelling abuela's cooking. I usually play a game that I called 'guess what abuela's cooking' but today I don't feel like it. I'm only going home to go get some things for our science project and then head to Jaime's place to continue it.

I enter the front door and get welcomed in by the amazing smell of hot and fresh of the stove food.

" Is that you Snow?" Yells abuela across the house from the kitchen.

" Yeah I'm home but I can't stay." I reply as I walk towards the kitchen trying to not get too close to the cat. My mom loved cats and to keep a little something about her in the house, we kept the cat she adopted before she passed away. Personally, since the accident, I've started hating those little things from hell. I enter the kitchen and go hug my grandma before giving her a peck on the cheek.

" Where are you going?" Abuela asks obviously very worried maybe even scared

" It's fine. Don't worry I'm just going to Jaime's place to finish our science project." I reply as I grab a bite from a quesadilla she just made.

"Why can't he come here?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me now a little less anxious about me leaving the house.

" Well, Umh... I-I don't. I thought you didn't want any boys in here abuela?" I say full on knowing that she would not let us work on our project without barging in my room every thirty seconds. I also don't want him here for obvious reasons such as I have the biggest crush on him and she knows it.

" Whatever you say Snow, but I know you're the one who doesn't want him here." She adds in a sing song voice. Before I could reply, the evil spawn of Satan came in the kitchen and started hissing at me. 'I've had it with him!'

"That's it! You're going down El Diablo!" I yell as my claws grow out and my eyes turn from a greyish frost to gold.

"Snow Aurora Contez Bane! What did I say about leaving the cat alone?!" Abuela yells out while holding onto my fury white ear on top of my head. I realized that I transformed more than I intended to because my hair turned white, my ears came out so did my long soft white tail and my two extremely sharp canines. I start whimpering so she let go of my ear. She chases the cat to the living room as I sit down on a chair.

" Lo siento," I say as I lower my head. I take my tail in my hands and start brushing it with my fingers. " I know you hate it when I turn into this monster." I continue on the brink of tears.

" Don't say that! It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have known it was weird when they asked to meet you." She sighs and continues," Go call Jaime and tell him you'll be late."

" I don't think I should go." I say as I start turning back to normal.

"If it's about turning into a-" I don't let her finish and snap back without even thinking, "That's not why! I met one of _them_ and talked with him. What if he's following me?" I ask that last part now crying. I didn't know what came over me. She would have never found out if I didn't say anything but, I didn't want to go to Jaime's after this. I can't believe I'm risking so much so that he doesn't see me in a bad mood or even like this.

" You did what?!" She asks clearly mad " I told you to be careful, I told you to not talk or let them see you! You are just like you're father; a trouble seeker!" That last part hurt so much.

"Do NOT talk about him in this house, not after what he did to mom!" I say harshly as I get up from the chair, and start stomping to the front door. I open the front door to leave. I look behind me ,knowing that my eyes and my teeth are still in their beastly form, to see that she's surprised. On the verge of tears but also angry, I grunt and slam the door behind me.

As I am walking on the sidewalk I start to calm down.I know she doesn't deserve this, I know it's not her fault but she got me so mad. I was frustrated but, I still felt bad for the way I spoke to her. I could feel the cold, but ever since I got a new anatomy, well the cold doesn't bother me any more

I hear a noise behind that snaps me out of my thoughts. I try to smell the air to find out if it came from someone walking behind. I sniff quietly to not attract their attention and recognize the smell. It's a little different but maybe he changed his cologne. It's been about two weeks since I last saw him so I thought it was kind of weird but I still went with it.

" I don't have time for this Blue Beet-" i try to say as I turn around but stop as I realize that it's not him.

"Almost meatbag. I am Black Beetle." He says with a weird voice. My first thought is ' ok, maybe it's not a new cologne'

I get into a fighting stance and start turning into it again. "That monster is maybe going to save my life for once." I say quietly under my breath.

" You are making this even easier for me." Black Beetle says as he grabs me from behind with weird tentacles. He hangs me upside down, take his wings out and starts flying.

" Stop struggling human. You are not getting out." He adds as he tightens his hold on me almost suffocated me. I start whimpering so he shuts me up by asphyxiating me with a weird purple fog. My eyelids start to feel heavier and I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **|Gotham docks**

 **|at night**

I wake up on a floor, my head on something that I hope is a pillow. I open my eyes and meet a pair of black sunglasses. I look at myself hoping that I am back to normal. I try to get up but the boy I had my head rested on stops me though I don't complain because I know realize I have a major headache.

" Slow down. He brought you here unconscious. Did he hurt you?" He asks calmly

" I'm ... Fine," I answer as I get up for good this time. " And, no. He didn't hurt me he just drugged me we could say." I continue as I look around.

" Where are we?"

" Gotham Docks." A ginger girl answers besides the sunglasses guy.

They open the gate to the little prison we were in and tell us to get into pods that bring back bad memories. I try to suppress another whimper as the pod closes shut. I start remembering what happened last time this I was in this situation so I shrug the thoughts away to stop myself from crying.

They get us into something that looks like a spaceship. When we get inside they bring everyone into a hallway but halfway in, they detach mine, and mine only from the rest of the groups and bring me in another room.

In the room there were already two other teens. A green one and one with a beige and red suit. They place me next to the green boy and connect some wires to my pod.

After they finish, they start leaving but an alien lady stops them and talks to them in another language. She looks pretty mean as she does that and starts pointing at my pod. They answer but she looks displeased and taps angrily on her keyboard.

I wonder what she's doing until I feel it. I feel the electricity flying through me. It hurts so much that I just let the screams and the whimpers out. Without realizing it, I start turning into _it_ again. She stops whatever she was doing and looks at me with a grin.

She starts to get closer to my pod so I growl, showing my teeth to try and scare her. She laughs and taps on the control next to my pod. When she's done, about twenty needles come out from the inside walls of the pod and puncture my skin.

"Is that all you got puta?" I ask with sass just to get on her nerves. I felt really smart in that moment but that feeling quickly disappeared when the pain from the shocks came back as she pressed a button.

I was about to pass out when the scientist flew back and got knocked down by an invisible force. That force destroyed the computer which made the shocks stop. I blink a few times as a green girl starts appearing in front of the boy's pods. She frees them out and looks at me. Both boys look at me and help the green girl free me.

I get out of the pod, leaning on the green girl.

"I have to go get Blue." the boy in the beige attire says. As soon as he says that my mind directly shifts to Blue Beetle.

"Yes. That Blue." Says the green girl looking me in the eyes as if she knew what I was thinking about. I look back at them and it looks like they are having a telepathic conversation. Soon, the taller boy sprints out from the room as fast as the speed of sound.

I start thinking about the fact that Blue disappeared out of nowhere two weeks ago. I manage to slip past those two that were still arguing and went after the boy to help him. I'm running fast. Not as fast as the boy did, but still close.

I get to another room and see Blue being helped by the speedster.

"Blue!" I yell as I go hug him. Not knowing what came over me, I push him back but catch him in time so he doesn't fall. He looks at me wide eyed and takes in my image. He gives me a look that says that we are going to talk later about this. I nod and look at the floor ashamed that I forgot to turn back into my normal self.

" Wait. Is this the girl you've been talki-" starts the boy but doesn't get to finish as Beetle slams his elbow in his ribs. "We should get out of here. Right Impulse?" Says Blue as he heads to the door. I laugh a little now knowing that he's been talking about me.

We start heading to the entrance of the ship but we get stopped by Black Beetle. Blue and Impulse run in his direction and start confronting that alien.

"I'm so getting my revenge!" I exlame as I start running towards him as fast as I can. I get stopped halfway as he shuts the door down and I soon realize that the green girl was there and is now stuck in the door.

I grunt as I punch the door for it to open. The door gets a few dents but nothing promising. I slide my back against it and wait. "C'mon Blue, you can do this." I say under my breath.

Fifteen minutes pass and the door finally opens. The green girl regained consciousness but muscle beetle doesn't look as good as he did a few minutes earlier. Sunglasses guy tells me to get on the ship with them because they want to see if I have any internal damage of anything like that from the pods.

As soon as I get on the red ship, Blue pulls me against in a tight hug. The green girl well Miss Martian as I learned a few minutes ago, came towards me and stopped right in front of me in a way that we were staring each other in the eyes. She looked me up and down and let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad you look okay. I was worried when you disappeared from me and Beast Boy in the pod room."

" Uhm... Thanks? But, aren't you scared of me?" I ask unsure of what's going on.

" Why would I? I mean I am wondering if you were born this way or if someone did this but I'm not scared." She replies with a kind and honest smile. I feel an uneasy feeling in my gut and then hear a voice in my head. **Don't worry, you're safe here with us.** I smile back at her and look at Blue in the eyes.

"Snow, this might be indiscreet but I Umh, I'm was wondering what you're other, you know half is?" Blue Beetle asks nervously looking at his feet the back at my face. I let a small laugh escape me thinking of how cute that looks, but then stop myself. ' Bad Snow! That's not someone you want to have a crush on.' I think to myself.

I turn into my 'other half' as he called it and looked him in the eyes with icy blue eyes. Usually gold eyes are when I get a negative emotion or when I'm trying to scare someone. Naturally in this form they are a deep light blue.

"Wolf." I answer showing him my sharp teeth intentionally to scare him but instead he smiles at me in a way that reminds me of... Oh no!

* * *

 **Fini! As we say in French. Anyways hope you enjoyed and apperently Snow just found out something, or did she? ;)**

 **Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I changed the episode a bit but kept the ending and added a few things.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
